1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device having a sensor unit and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as multimedia technology develops, electronic devices are now provided with various functions. Generally, these electronic devices have a convergence function of performing one or more complex functions.
Furthermore, for electronic devices, mobile terminals roughly classified as so-called “smartphone” are now mainstream. Particularly, these mobile terminals have a large screen touch type display module, and have a mega pixel camera module, in addition to a basic function of communication with a counterpart user, to enable still picture and moving picture taking. Also, the mobile terminals may reproduce multimedia contents such as music, moving pictures, etc., and can access a network to perform web surfing. These mobile terminals perform various convergence functions faster by having a high performance processor, and continue make remarkable developments whereby the primary function of communication with a counterpart user is now considered to be an additional function, rather than the primary function. Also, to increase the usability and convenience of the electronic devices, these electronic devices are provided with various sensors such as an illuminance sensor, a proximity sensor, a Hall sensor, etc.